


Doll Parts

by Bleed_Peroxide



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: (I mean.... not really but...), Dildos, F/M, Sex Education, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleed_Peroxide/pseuds/Bleed_Peroxide
Summary: Ryne tilted her head. A dangerous question lay on the tip of her tongue, though the unspoken intentions woven into such a gift emboldened her.“So what would you like me to do with it?”Day #1 for Kinktober 2020 -- "Sex Toy/Dildo". Thancred/Ryne.
Relationships: Ryne | Minfilia/Thancred Waters
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Doll Parts

**Author's Note:**

> Day #1 for ["Kinktober 2020"](https://twitter.com/hitoshuraaa/status/1311670427333398528?s=20) \-- Sex Toy/Strap-on.
> 
>  **Hello, this fic is Thancred/Ryne. There's your warning.**
> 
> If you've got a proverbial peanut allergy, don't wander into a place that loudly announces its use in their dishes. If you're a fan of the legumes, may this offering satisfy! :)

At first, Ryne wasn’t sure what to make of the peculiar object in Thancred’s hand. It reminded her of a toy, the texture like that of a doll and its hue the violet of crushed grapes on her fingers. She’d never seen anything quite like it. 

He handed it to her, unusually quiet as she turned it over gently in her hands. 

It was a most curious object, soft enough to have a touch of give when she squeezed but otherwise maintaining its shape. Certainly far more lifelike than any doll she had ever played with as a little girl. 

It took her a few moments before sterile lines from one of Urianger’s many tomes came rushing back to her.

_A penis is the primary sexual organ that male animals use to inseminate females during copulation._

“But… certainly this isn’t a _real_ one, is it?” Ryne asked, nearly dropped the thing in her surprise. Thancred had encouraged her to read about the subject, and read she most certainly had… but all her reading thus far had given her the distinct impression that a penis was attached to its owner.

Snorting with laughter, Thancred shook his head. 

“Heavens no, Ryne. It’s a toy. I should think I would end up in shackles were I to hand one to you bereft of its owner.”

For reasons, she could not articulate, she felt the need to lick her lips. A mere toy it might have been, but something about the knowledge of what it was, what it represented… it whispered to desires she dared not utter.

Thancred had phrased such yearnings, in that cryptic manner of his, as “instinctive”. She hadn’t quite understood until now, as though her very marrow were singing to the tune of a song she’d known all along. 

“But you called it a ‘toy’,” she wondered aloud. “Certainly this isn’t meant for a child.” 

_I cannot imagine you would give me such a delightful thing if you viewed me as such._

Thancred cleared his throat. 

“You would be correct. Adults often mingle carnal pleasure with play amidst their peers, or with toys such as these.”

Thinking on this, Ryne slapped the strange phallus on her palm. She cupped the head of it in her palm, wondering what the real thing would feel like. Would it have the same friction as this object? Would it be warm to the touch? 

_How would it feel, buried in places no man had touched, all but aching with…_

“What do you call this thing?”

“Depends. A dildo, if you’re referring to that bit.” Thancred gestured at the phallus in her hand. “If you were to wear it in a harness, a strap-on.” 

“Why would I _wear_ it?” she asked. 

Thancred lightly patted between his legs. The gesture was meant to be playful, but Ryne found she couldn’t take her eyes away long after his hand had left. 

_The desire to touch, to taste, to memorize it with lips and tongue…_

“Not all folks come with a tool of their own, as I’m sure you’re aware. Women are quite fond of them if their inclinations swing a certain way.”

Ryne tilted her head. A dangerous question lay on the tip of her tongue, though the unspoken intentions woven into such a gift emboldened her.

“So what would you like me to do with it?” 

Thancred blinked in surprise. His face remained deceptively impassive, though the way the corner of his lip twitched upwards betrayed him. Roguish, wicked glee, a flicker of pure lust that he seemed determined to hide from her. 

Having supped on but a drop of it, she wanted to know those flavors intimately. 

“I beg your pardon?” he asked, once he collected himself.

“You gave this to me, did you not? And I do not believe you intended for me to _play_ with it alone.”

Keeping her eyes on him, she brought the toy to her mouth and circled her lips around the head. 

It was Thancred’s turn to lick his lips, swallowing like a thirsting man in the desert. 

“R-Ryne, you…" he trailed off helplessly, voice hoarse in a way that made heat surge between her thighs. Oh, now _that_ was a sound she could get used to - and for once, it was for _her_. 

Not Minfilia. Not some nameless conquest half-remembered in sleep.

**_Her._ **

She closed her eyes, imagining that the peculiar doll taste in her mouth might be something more familiar. She had no basis for comparison, but she presumed that skin ought to all taste the same. How much nicer it would be, to be doing this to the real thing. 

How much better it would be, to be bracketed by those muscular thighs she had sat upon so many times? How much more _delicious_ would it be, to have calloused fingers threading _through_ her hair like a lover, rather than patting her on the head like a child? 

_Gods, I wish this were you,_ she thought to herself. 

Ryne hadn’t realized she’d spoken such a thought aloud until Thancred let out a sound, almost as if in pain.

“Don’t let me stop you, if that’s what you so desire,” he murmured, thighs spreading in invitation.

How could she say no? 


End file.
